villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ray (Good Time)
Ray is the secondary antagonist of 2017 American crime thriller film directed by the Safdie brothers, ''Good Time, ''he is a minor criminal, drunk and part-time drug dealer, who after being confused with Nick Nikas, brother of protagonist villain, Connie Nikas, becomes his partner in crime, trying to retreive a Sprite bottle that contains valuable acid. He was portrayed by Buddy Duress. Good Time Ray's Story After being released on parole, Ray quickly returns to his old ways, meeting with Caliph and other drug-dealers to hang out, he is shown to drink a lot and get high while selling drugs at a local Arcade, but when a client gets violent, they're discovered by the police and chased to Adventureland, an amusement park, there, they hide the money as well as a Sprite bottle containing a valuable acid, Ray stopped a taxi, frenetic and shouting at the driver, he confesses he's running away from the police, the driver freaks out and threatens on taking him to the police himself, he speeds up and Ray decides to jump out of the car, he is left on the street disfigured and unconscious, he is arrested and taken to the hospital. Meeting with Connie Connie Nikas is a bank robber who involves his mentally challenged brother, Nink in his crimes, after a failed strike, Nick's arrested and gets into a fight with an inmate, which results in Nick getting hospitalized, Connie finds out and breaks "Nick" out of the hospital, he convinces an elderly woman and her granddaughter, Crystal, to let them stay at their house for the night, but there, Connie realizes he took Ray instead as he wakes up. He shuts him and convinces Crystal to drive them to the hospital and get Nick, however the police has already noticed Ray's dissappearence and is guarding the hospital, the stop by a White Castle and Ray tells Connie his story, after hearing it, Connie decides to go get the money and the Acid. Adventureland Ray and Connie sneak into the amusement park and look for the money inside an atraction, they find the acid but they are surprised by the security guard, they attack him and knock him out, Connie puts on his uniform and Ray makes him drink the acid, Connie poses as the security guard in front of the police, who had been already called, the real guard is arrested as well as Crystal, when Connie is unable to find out his brother's whereabouts and Ray is unable to find the money, Connie decides to go to the guard's apartment on his car. The Downfall When they arrive, a blind dog almost attacks them, but calms down after smelling the clothes of his owner on Connie, right away, Ray gets drunk, Connie changes of clothes and questions Ray about the acid and what's the most he can get for it as soon as possible, the argue and Connie calls him a leech to society, finally Ray agrees to call Caliph, when he arrives, Connie demands $15,000, Caliph pretends to agree but gestures Ray hw's going to get a gun, Connie, suspecting of them, flees with the acid, Ray tries to stop him but the dog attacks him, allowing Connie to leave, Ray escapes from the dog and locks himself in the apartment, he then witnesses from the balcony how the police surprises Connie and arrest him, he also sees the Sprite bottle falling from his bag, he calls Caliph informing him of the situation and then tries to escape from the police through the window, but Ray loses his balance and falls to his death. Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Provoker Category:Incompetent Category:Drug Dealers Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Cowards Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers